holybadmanfandomcom-20200215-history
What Did I Do to Deserve This, My Lord!?
What Did I Do To Deserve This, My Lord!?, known as Yūsha no Kuse ni Namaiki da. (勇者のくせになまいきだ。, lit. "For a hero, are quite impudent/cheeky/bold.") in Japan, is the first game from the series, a real-time strategy game released for the PlayStation Portable on December 6, 2017 in Japan and in 2009 worldwide. The game centers on creating mazes and monsters to help defend an overlord named Badman from heroes seeking to capture him. The game was released in North America exclusively as a download game on the PlayStation Store, under the title Holy Invasion of Privacy, Badman! What Did I Do To Deserve This?. However, on February 9, 2010, NIS America revealed it would be changing the game's name to avoid conflict with the Batman franchise, which was made as an intentional reference, like the Japanese title was a reference to the Doraemon quote "Nobita no kuse ni namaiki da!" ("Gee Nobita, you sure are conceited!").[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ItzIT6RC-0 GameSpot interview with the Holy Invasion of Privacy, Badman! What Did I Do to Deserve This? localization team] The game was re-released on April 22, 2010 on the PlayStation Network after it was removed to make the changes, while its sequel, What Did I Do To Deserve This, My Lord!? 2, had been delayed to May 4, 2010. Gameplay As a God of Destruction, the player must dig and create a dungeon by using a limited number of "Dig Power" and a pickaxe, and populate it with monsters to defend the Overlord Badman from heroes while he prepares to conquer the world. More steps are given when a stage is cleared, based on how well the player did. The "Dig Power" has another function, however: it is also used to upgrade monsters. The player is given some time to dig out the dungeon and create monsters before a hero comes to capture the Overlord. When the hero is about to enter the dungeon, the player must take Badman and change his location, preferably making it harder for the hero to find him. When the hero gets into the dungeon, he will navigate the dungeon until he finds and captures the Overlord. The hero will fight against any monster that gets in his way. When the hero captures the Overlord, he will retrace the same path, taking Badman with him. It is possible to create monsters to save the Overlord during this. Monsters are created depending on the number of nutrients or mana in the blocks of the dungeon. If the block has a moss-like shape, and the player uses his pickaxe on this block, a Slimemoss will be released. These Slimemosses move around the dungeon, absorbing, and expelling the nutrients from adjacent blocks, creating blocks with more and more nutrients. Once a block obtains enough nutrients, it will change textures depending on just how much is in the block. Stronger, more powerful monsters will be released the more nutrients a block has. The death of monsters or heroes, along with some of the heroes' actions, has varied effects on the surrounding ground. For example, if a hero casts a spell, the surrounding blocks will be filled with mana, which can be used to create different monsters. More so, if that hero dies, the remainder of his mana is expelled onto surrounding blocks and his corpse can be used to create a Skeleman. Development This game is mostly unknown outside Japan and is considered to be a cult hit. A sequel was released, which features almost identical gameplay with a few different additions and changes. In April 2009, it was announced that the game was released in North America under the name Holy Invasion Of Privacy, Badman! What Did I Do To Deserve This? On February 9, 2010, the name was changed to What Did I Do To Deserve This, My Lord!?, to avoid infringing upon the Batman IP. A third game, No Heroes Allowed! was released in late 2010. Reception With the exception of Japan, the game received average reviews. "Holy Invasion of Privacy, Badman! is an extremely quirky, challenging title that has a few frustrating elements that keep it from being a stellar downloadable," IGN said about the game. Game Revolution gave the game a C-, stating, "A weird and unique freak of nature amongst the mundane shooters and RPGs with their played out themes of morality, but it's trying too hard to be clever." The game currently holds 69% on Metacritic. Videos Holy Invasion Of Privacy, Badman! US Debut Trailer Yuusha no Kuse ni Namaikida trailer Resources *Almanac (What Did I Do To Deserve This, My Lord!?) *Heroes (What Did I Do to Deserve This, My Lord!?) *Stages (What Did I Do To Deserve This, My Lord!?) External links *Official English website *Official Japanese website *PlayStation Network page References Category:Video games